yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Haruka Murakami
Haruka Murakami is the second protagonist of the yuri manga Fragtime. A popular student in class, both intelligent and beautiful. But a bit secretive girl. Yuri Feats *Viewing her panties for Misuzu Moritani/Mirei Moriya as a payment for a request is what she did the first time she talked with her. *The next day Mirei had looked into her panties she kept on teasing her about it. *When Mirei cried for knowing that Haruka did lie at her in the request she made with her over stopping time to save her from a sexual harassment, instead it was for copying the answers of a test, she gave her a kiss on her head. *For only she can move when Mirei stops time is making her wondering if the reason was that Mirei likes her and was interested in her, thinking that she wants to share that time with her. *On Sunday, she went on her first date with Mirei, they went to a restaurant where she fed Mirei from her own fork, then to a clothes store where she bought a matching panties to the one she was wearing and was favorited by Mirei on the first day she talked to her, teasing her about it whether Mirei liked the panties themselves or Haruka herself instead. *Mirei being so reserved for pushing her back at the start of gym training, she teased her about it saying that she was like a cute virgin then patted her head lovingly. *She has started talking to Mirei quite a bit, and it doesn't feel like she was trying to use her either, it feels like sincerely likes to spend time with Mirei. *If Mirei stopped time while having a chate with her friends, she noticed her jealousy for she can see through her, and she founds it's cute that she doesn't like it when Haruka chat with other girls, and she tried to hide it out of embarrassment. *Giving Mirei the sign to start dating is what she did while the time was stopped at the exam time. *Despite the time was starting to move again and everyone will see her kissing Mirei on the lips she wouldn't mind that even if others saw her. *She suggested to make use of Mirei's power to stop time so that she can be alone with her, to use those three moments the way she likes, and in exchange, they could for example be together at school, whenever they want, like asking her to take her picture stripping her clothes, and to look at her and do whatever she likes to her in the paused time. *The secret picture she asked Mirei to take is what she hoped whispered on her ear that she'll keep. *Flipping Girls' skirts in order to view their panties is what she does in her interestingly fun secret time with Mirei. *In order to force Mirei to tell her what she did and to stop time, she'll do all the things that Mirei wanted to do on the infirmary bed, untied her neck bow to kiss her chest, and so on. *At Mirei's visit to her house, she welcomed her to her room holding her hand gently, then she lied down on her bed seducing her to come a little bit closer, since no one was home she urged Mirei to do whatever Mirei wants, since Mirei wanted to know more about her she stripped her blouse, touching her face as she became next to her. *Before meeting Mirei she was glancing at her reading a book all be herself, and never talks to anyone, then surprisingly she realized soon after, that she was the only one who that was moving freely in the time that Mirei stopped, the reason she figured out was when Mirei came near her, she pretend that she was frozen in time to know that Mireu was interested in her and on top of that a cute girl, therefore, she opened up her world for her, she doesn't communicate with others, but that's being by her bit by bit, she have long been in love with her. *Ignoring what other people think and to continue in her own path, that's what she lacked and admired most about Mirei. *She can feel the joy and the happiness from Mirei's love, and she wants to respond to her expectations. *Feeling of depression, caused by jealousy surrounds her when Mirei's world becomes wiser, when she is free to talk to others besides her, or using her powers for someone else besides her. *Deep in her heart she was hoping that Mirei will like the real Murakami Haruka, which she deemed to be impossible, not until Mirei confessed to her about her love. *Because she wanted to spend time with Mirei, that's why she could still move when she stopped time. Gallery Qflag time ch001 009-1.jpg Qflag time ch003 012-1.jpg Jflag time ch004 004-1.jpg Jflag time ch004 005-1.jpg Jflag time ch004 012-1.jpg E010-1.jpg Lflag time ch009 016-1.jpg B012-1.jpg B014-1.jpg D012-1.jpg D027-1.jpg Category:Toranpu Category:Characters Category:Fragtime